


Clean up, Clean up (everybody have some fun)

by SadaVeniren



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Parenting while actively in the BDSM community, Sexual Roleplay, Teacher/Student Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:15:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25682635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SadaVeniren/pseuds/SadaVeniren
Summary: Harry wants to purge his son's toys. Louis wants to repurpose them. They come to a compromise.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 7
Kudos: 92
Collections: Prompt 5.4: Board





	Clean up, Clean up (everybody have some fun)

“How does he have so much stuff! He’s _six_ , Louis!” Harry looked up from behind the pile of stuffed animals he was trying to sort through, in hopes that he’d see his husband across the room.

Lucas was staying with Harry’s mum for the day while the two of them in theory purged Lucas’ playroom of everything he no longer used. They still had the baby swing up here for fucks sake, and while for awhile Lucas used it to swing his baby doll in, he had grown passed his enjoyment of the baby doll and moved onto other toys. Which meant shit had to go.

Harry was ready for it, he just hadn’t fully grasped how much shit his song had.

“Well. He is incredibly spoiled,” Louis said, pulling himself out of the toy bin he was looking through. He brought with him even more stuffed animals, which he tossed into the pile. “Only child and all that.”

Harry watched as the stuffed animal Louis had found (a beanie baby cat with big, round eyes, and glitter fur) knocked over his perfectly balanced pile and half of the stuffed animals went tumbling across the floor. Louis at least had the decency to wince before turning back into the toy bin.

“Well, got this one cleaned up. Think it can hold all the legos he’s acquiring?”

Harry didn’t even want to think about the tub of legos. He was too damn focused on the pile of stuffed animals. Lucas had three that he still sort of loved - and all of them were in his bedroom. This pile was just collecting dust and allergens up here and Harry was ready to bag them all.

What was the chances Lucas would miss them? (High. Very high. Which is why Harry couldn’t bin them yet. He had to be methodical in how he sorted through these damned stuffed animals: first removing the most damaged ones, and then placing them in different piles so when Lucas got home he could go through them and make the final call.)

Harry was still staring at the never ending stuffed animals when he heard Louis say, “what do we have here?”

_It better not be moldy food,_ was Harry’s only thought before he turned to see what Louis had found.

Louis was holding up a small, hand held, chalkboard. They’d gotten it for Lucas when he was three-ish so he had more avenues for his creativity. It had been through some shit, with one side of the chalkboard looking almost warped. It had been a well loved toy for a couple years, but Harry hadn’t seen it since Lucas started kindergarten and he’d almost forgotten it existed.

“Think we can repurpose it,” Louis said, rubbing the chalkboard clear of dust with the sleeve of his sweater.

“Repurpose it?” Harry asked.

Louis waggled his eyebrows as he turned the chalkboard around so Harry was looking at it in all its messed up glory.

“What is that face for?”

Louis just continued to waggle his eyebrows. “Come on, H. Use your imagination.” He did a little jig with the chalkboard.

“I don’t think that would be a good spanking implement.”

Louis stopped his jig and rolled his eyes. “Not everything is about spanking you pain kink slut. _More_ creative. Think… roleplay?”

Harry looked at the chalkboard again and nodded. It was starting to come together. “Such as, you were caught masturbating in class and now you need to write some lines about how you shouldn’t play with your dick in public?”

“ _There’s my dirty husband_ ,” Louis said, grinning. “Sexy teacher is one of our favorite games.”

Harry chewed on his bottom lip. The toys and stuffed animals were taunting him. He needed to get them cleaned up and if he didn’t do it today it wouldn’t get done until at least next weekend, but he was pretty sure they already had plans, since football was starting up. “It is…”

“So I’ll just, tuck this away in our room then.”

Before Harry could say anything else Louis was leaving the playroom. Well. At least it didn’t seem like Louis wanted to play right this moment. Harry let out a sigh, stared at the stuffed animals, and then stood up to follow Louis.

Lucas would be at his mum’s for the rest of the day, so they had time to skiv off… right?

(They did not, and Lucas was thrilled to rediscover a bunch of old favorites when he returned, making it impossible to continue the purge. Harry would have been frustrated but it was hard to be frustrated when he was coming off an _excellent_ roleplaying session.)


End file.
